550 All-Time Favorite Songs!
Tracks * VeggieTales Theme Song * God Is Bigger (from Tales From the Crisper story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") * Silly Songs with Larry: The Water Buffalo Song (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") * King Darius Suite (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") * Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") * We've Got Some News, King Darius (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") * Fear Not, Daniel (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") * You Were In His Hand (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") * We Are The Grapes Of Wrath (from The Grapes of Wrath in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") * Some Veggies Went To Sea (from Larry's Lagoon in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") * The Forgiveness Song (from Larry's Lagoon in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") * Busy, Busy (from The Story of Flibber-o-loo in "Are You My Neighbor?") * Love Your Neighbor (from The Story of Flibber-o-loo in "Are You My Neighbor?") * Silly Songs with Larry: The Hairbrush Song (from "Are You My Neighbor?") * I Can Be Your Friend (from The Gourds Must Be Crazy in "Are You My Neighbor?") * Silly Songs with Larry: Dance of the Cucumber (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") * Good Morning George (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") * Think Of Me (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") * The Bunny Song (Reprise/I Tried to Be Patient; from "Rack, Shack and Benny") * The Bunny Song (New & Improved version from "A Very Silly Sing-A-Long"; Originally from "Rack, Shack and Benny") * Stand Up! (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") * Silly Songs with Larry: Love My Lips (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle") * Big Things Too (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle") * Silly Songs with Larry: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from "A Very Silly Sing-A-Long") * It's Laura's Fault (from "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space") * Larry-Boy (from "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space") * The Promised Land (from "Josh and the Big Wall!") * The Lord Has Given (from "Josh and the Big Wall!") * Keep Walking (from "Josh and the Big Wall!") * The Lord Has Given (Reprise; from "Josh and the Big Wall!") * The Promised Land (Reprise; from "Josh and the Big Wall!") * Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú (from "Josh and the Big Wall!") * I'm So Blue (from "Madame Blueberry") * Stuff-Mart Suite (from "Madame Blueberry") * Salesmunz Rap (from "Madame Blueberry") * Thankfulness Song (from "Madame Blueberry") * Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart (The Blue Danube; from "Madame Blueberry") * Love Songs with Mr. Lunt: His Cheeseburger (from "Madame Blueberry") * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from "The End of Silliness?") * I Love My Duck (from "King George and the Ducky") * I Must Have It (from "King George and the Ducky") * There Once Was a Man (from "King George and the Ducky") * The Selfish Song (from "King George and the Ducky") * Silly Songs with Larry: Endangered Love (from "King George and the Ducky") * The Battle Prelude (from Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen) * Haman's Song (from Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen) * The Battle Is Not Ours (from Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen) * Lost Puppies (from Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen) * Larry’s High Silk Hat * We’re Vikings * What’s Up With Lyle * Dear Monks / Thank You * Not So Fast / My Share Of Friends * Look Olaf * What Do You Think Your Doing * The Storm (Score) * Our Share Of Friends * We’re Vikings (Reprise) * Message From The Lord * It Cannot Be * Second Chances * Jonah Was A Prophet * Belly Of The Whale * Our Big Break * Plumber’s Possum/Our First Big Break * Plugged Up Love * Belly Button * Happy Ki-Yi Birthday * Dream of a Dozen Cactus * Oh Little Joe I (McPotiphar's Song) * I'm Blue * Oh Little Joe II (Jail Cell) * Mayor's Dream * Oh Little Joe III (Instrumental) * Another Easter Day * 113 Years Ago * You Didn't Listen Ebenezer * Boids * The Factory (score) * Hope's Song * Another Easter Day (reprise) * Sport Utility Vehicle * I Want to Dance * I Want to Dance (disco) * Silly Song - Schoolhouse Polka (Sumo of the Opera) * Wrestlers of Japan (Sumo of the Opera) * A Joking Sumo (Sumo of the Opera) * He's Accepted the Challenge (Sumo of the Opera) * Eye on the Tiger (Score) (Sumo of the Opera) * He's Accepted the Challenge (Reprise) (Sumo of the Opera) * A Sumo Can't Go Wrong (Sumo of the Opera) * The Feeling of Finishing (Sumo of the Opera) * Silly Song - The Blues With Larry (Duke and the Great Pie War) * What Can a Baby Do? (Babysitter in Denile from Duke and the Great Pie War) * Ballad of the Pie War (Duke and the Great Pie War) * Ballad of the Pie War (Reprise) (Duke and the Great Pie War) * Silly Song - Pizza Angel (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) * Robin Hood Song (Bully Trouble from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) * Robin Hood Song (Reprise) (Bully Trouble from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) * Minnesota Cuke Overture (Score) (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) * Minnesota Cuke Theme Song (Minnsota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) * Silly Song - My Baby Elf (Lord of the Beans) * A Little More Of This (Lord of the Beans) * Not An Ordinary Bean (Lord of the Beans) * The Spork’s March (Score) (Lord of the Beans) * To Have a Gift (Lord of the Beans) * To Have a Gift (Reprise) (Lord of the Beans) * It's About Love (Sung by Wydonna) (Lord of the Beans) * Silly Song - Gated Community (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * Cafe LaMancha (Score) (Asparagus of La Mancha from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * Call On Us (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * Call On Us (Reprise) (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * Temptation (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) * Journey to a New World (Score) (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) * Rock On, LarryBoy (Sung by Shux) (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple)